


The First Time You Said I Love You

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, consider this my kuromahi valentines day fic for the year, even though it wasn't intended to be valentines day themed i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: The first time you said I love you, I believed you because I trust you.





	The First Time You Said I Love You

Years, decades, and even centuries later, Kuro was _certain_ that he would _never_ forget this very moment.

Because before, he might've been unsure.

Before, he didn't really know.

But now, he was sure, without a doubt, of what Mahiru felt for him.

Mahiru's actions had always shown that he cared; this had been clear from the day they first met. His ability to calm and reassure Kuro with simple words, his determination in convincing Kuro to push away all of the negativity that haunted him, and his sweet smile that eased Kuro of his worries had always told the vampire that he genuinely cared. He had always cared, and he would always care.

Though now, Kuro knew that there was more - so much more. An emotion and a feeling much bigger than just the resolve to simply help someone out and care for someone resonated within Mahiru, for Kuro.

_Love._

And it's so strong, so clear, so  _obvious._

They stand now in the middle of the kitchen, closer than they've ever been before. Kuro doesn't know how it came to this exactly, but he doesn't care to recall the details. His gaze is wholly fixated on Mahiru, who'd grasped the front of Kuro's shirt in his fists so suddenly while keeping his head down so that Kuro could not see his expression.

For a minute, Mahiru is silent, and Kuro stands still, not knowing if he should say or do something in this particular situation. Mahiru's body is pressed almost completely against Kuro's, and this proximity allows Kuro to feel the way that Mahiru's smaller body trembles slightly.

Eventually, Mahiru's grip on Kuro's shirt tightens. Seconds later, he gains the courage to slowly raise his head and meet Kuro's eyes.

"I love you."

It was strange, how as he speaks, Mahiru's quiet voice noticeably quivers from nerves, yet he still manages to sound so absolutely sure of what he’s saying. His voice holds nothing but the sound of unquestionable truth and utter confidence that _this is really what he feels_  and Kuro _knows_ he means every word.

His face is flushed, a deep red colouring his cheeks. Kuro has never seen this expression upon Mahiru's face before - though, he might've been able to catch a glimpse of it in the past if he'd thought to look a little closer - that is, he has never seen this look of such intense love on his Eve's face. And perhaps, this was what made Kuro so sure that this moment will forever be remembered by him. Mahiru's brown eyes are wide with something like anticipation, or desperation, and Kuro momentarily wonders why, though he guesses that Mahiru is only worried that Kuro won't believe his Eve's heartfelt confession.

But, he trusts Mahiru.

And, although Kuro doesn't entirely understand why Mahiru feels this way towards him, he trusts in his words. He trusts in Mahiru's words because he can see it in his brown eyes, hear it in his soft voice, and feel it in their bond,  _so strong, so clear, so **obvious.**_

* * *

It's heartwarming, how Kuro has learned to open up more to Mahiru.

It makes Mahiru's heart swell with pride, seeing how much Kuro has changed over the course of their relationship. Kuro really makes an effort to be more optimistic, to move on from his past, and to trust in his own decisions more, and Mahiru is glad that he’s able to have such an impact on Kuro's life.

Kuro has never been one for words. He isn't the best at explaining and describing his feelings, but he still expresses his feelings in other ways, usually through his actions. His actions speak loudly to Mahiru, and Mahiru knows that it is beyond question that Kuro will _always_  be by his side.

He's so confident in Kuro's loyalty because Kuro easily demonstrates it everyday. Kuro cares so deeply for him, showing it through the way that he’s so protective of Mahiru. In battle, Kuro always puts Mahiru's safety first, willing to place himself in harm's way just for Mahiru. Even when they’re at home, Kuro cares about Mahiru's general well-being; he only wants the best for Mahiru, and wants to see him smiling.

So, as Kuro wraps his strong arms around Mahiru in a warm embrace, the gesture means so much. So much, because Mahiru is suddenly aware of something that he should've known long ago. Something that he now feels in their bond more than ever, something that Kuro had been hiding for a long time but had still displayed with kind gestures and meaningful words every now and then.

_Love._

And now, he realizes that he can feel it and see it in everything that Kuro does for him.

He feels the kiss that's tenderly pressed to his forehead, feels the fingers that soothingly rub his back, and faintly feels Kuro's heart beating so rapidly in his chest. He feels Kuro slowly draw back from their close embrace and, letting his gaze trail upwards, he sees the blush that lightly dusts Kuro's cheeks.

It's these little things that tell Mahiru so much about Kuro, so much about the feelings that reside deep in his heart; feelings that he chooses to carefully shield from _everyone except Mahiru,_ only because he learned to trust in his Eve that much.

"I love you, Mahiru."

Everything around them seems to disappear in that very moment as Kuro speaks and their eyes meet. Mahiru immediately feels himself getting lost in Kuro's red eyes, so full of emotions; gentle emotions of adoration and affection that tell Mahiru so much.

 _He looks truly in love,_ Mahiru thinks to himself, and the realization causes his heart to flutter. Looking into Kuro's eyes had always made Mahiru feel this warm sense of comfort and protection, and now, he sees a strong feeling of love in them as well.

The soft look in Kuro's eyes tells Mahiru _everything,_  albeit a glint of apprehension is subtly visible as well, as if Kuro isn't sure if his words were really able to reach Mahiru and tell him that  _this is really what he feels._

But, gazing into Kuro's eyes, Mahiru _knows,_ Kuro really loves him. The feeling lives boldly in Kuro's eyes and exists within every sincere effort of kindness that Kuro makes for his Eve, be it in words or actions, and Mahiru can feel it in their bond,  _so strong, so clear, so **obvious.**_

Mahiru simply smiles reassuringly at Kuro and moves closer again, wrapping his arms around Kuro and laying his head against his chest. Kuro reciprocates after a moment, moving to hold Mahiru close and resting his chin on top of Mahiru's head.

They stand like this for a while, content to be in each other's arms, and allow time to pass around them without caring. A sense of love is present in the air around them and felt by them both, so that their hearts beat fast and their faces are warm with colour.

And, being together like this, they truly feel loved by one another.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my writing was kinda all over the place towards the end,, I struggled a bit on how to end this fic but ! I am pretty happy with this overall so I'm glad I was able to finish it at least <3


End file.
